Question: Add. $26 + 37.8 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $2$ ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $3$ $7$ $.$ ${8}$ Because ${26}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{2}}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $+$ $3$ ${7}$ $.$ ${8}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $3$ $.$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({26} + {37}) + {0.8}\\\\ &=63 + {0.8}\\\\ &=63.8 \end{aligned}$ $26 + 37.8=63.8$